慎/背景故事
传说 There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. Born to a clan whose members have decorated the ranks of the Kinkou for generations, Shen was trained his entire life to become the Eye of Twilight, and thereupon to dispassionately determine what must be done in the interests of equilibrium. As his final trial to ascend to this position, he was made to attend the Takanu, a ceremony in which his father was tortured before his eyes to test his resolve. Any reaction whatsoever would have resulted in his immediate disqualification, but he never averted his gaze and never blinked, not once. As the Eye of Twilight, Shen must make decisions which would buckle the wills of ordinary men, removing all emotion from the equation. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Eye of Twilight sees not the despair of its victims, only the elegance of equilibrium." 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Shen has been designed by Guinsoo. Shen YellowJacketSkin old.jpg|Previous Yellow Jacket Shen Ever since joined League of Legends, we have been weathering a virtually constant influx of nepotism complaints from organizations in a certain clandestine industry. The exact source of these complaints has been difficult to verify, however, due to their reclusive and mysterious natures. Luckily, our talented public relations department (with the help of a few favors from some friends in the CIA) has managed to pinpoint the exact source of this criticism, and we have decided that it is a demographic that we cannot afford to ignore. For those who haven't yet devised the identity of this group, I am, naturally, talking about: ninjas. :In an effort to keep ninja public opinion on our side, it is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Riot Games Design Team, am empowered to introduce: Shen, the Eye of Twilight. For those of you who have been waiting with bated breath to sport your ninja pride, courage! Just don’t let us catch you gaming in an outfit that looks anything like thisChampion Sneak Peek: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Shen is the first champion in the League of Legends to use energy to cast his abilities, rather than mana or health like most other champions. This system caps the maximum amount of energy Shen can have at 200 energy, and regenerates Shen's energy very rapidly (10 energy per second).A New Champion Approaches: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Patch history : ** Cooldown increased to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8. V1.0.0.143: * : damage reduced to 4 (4 level) from 4 (6 level). V1.0.0.142: * : cooldown increased to 200/180/160 seconds from 180/150/120. V1.0.0.140b: * : cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. V1.0.0.136: * : ** Damage reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/105/150/195/240. ** Cooldown increased to 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 from 5/4.5/4/3.5/3. ** Fixed a bug where last hitting with healed for less than intended. V1.0.0.135: * Fixed a few bugs with ability sounds. February 21, 2012 Hotfix: * Base armor reduced to 19 from 23. * : Health scaling reduced to 1.5% from 2%. * : ** Energy cost increased to 50 from 40. ** Base shield value reduced to 70/115/160/205/250 from 70/120/170/220/270. V1.0.0.134: * : ** Damage increased to 10–112 (+10% bonus health) from 10–95 (+8% bonus health). ** Cooldown is now reduced by 1.5 seconds whenever attacks instead of reduced by 2 seconds when being attacked. ** Now grants Shen 10/20/30 energy when he . ** Damage now scales correctly with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, mastery). ** Added a buff timer for 's cooldown (like ). * ** Energy cost changed to 60 from 70/65/60/55/50. ** Damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 (+0.6 ability power) from 70/105/140/175/210 (+0.75 ability power). ** Heal effect changed to 6/10/14/18/22 (+2% of 's maximum Health) from 18/26/34/42/50. ** If deals the killing blow, it now triggers 33% of the heal effect for . ** Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal effect in addition to attacks ( cannot trigger itself). ** Undocumented: Cooldown increased to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds from 3 seconds. * : ** duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45. ** Shield amount changed to 70/120/170/220/270 (+0.6 ability power) from 50/100/150/200/250 (+0.75 ability power). ** While is active, cooldown reduction on hit is increased to 3 seconds from 1.5. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds from 10. ** Energy cost increased to 120 from 120/115/110/105/100. ** Restores 40 energy per champion affected (rather than a flat 50 energy if you affect one). ** Now deals 50/85/120/155/190 damage (+0.5 ability power) to enemy champions. ** Taunt duration changed to 1.5 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. ** now grants 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets. * : ** Channel time increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7.5. ** Shield amount increased to 250/550/850 from 200/475/750. ** Undocumented: Ability power scaling decreased to 1.35 from 1.5. V1.0.0.125: * General: ** Base attack damage increased to 54.5 from 53.8. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.375 from 3.075. ** Base armor increased to 19 from 18. * : ** Base magic damage increased to 70/115/140/175/210 from 50/90/130/170/210. ** Magic damage ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.65. ** Heal over 3 seconds increased to 18/26/34/42/50 from 10/20/30/40/50. ** Heal 0.2 ability power ratio has been removed. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. * : taunt duration increased to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds from 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2. * : ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1.0. ** Energy cost (50) has been removed. V1.0.0.118: * : ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15. ** Bonus damage now scales off 8% of his bonus health instead of 3.5% of his maximum health. * : base damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 50/95/140/185/230. V1.0.0.115: * : shield strength reduced to 200/475/750 from 300/525/750. V1.0.0.114: * ** It can now be cancelled mid-attack (and will not say 'Cannot Move While Casting'). ** Fixed a bug where it could kill a target and not trigger 's heal effect. * Updated 's tooltips to properly match the functionality and adjusted the playing tips referencing it. * Fixed a bug where could move a shorter distance than intended if Shen was greatly slowed. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. * can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * : duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5. * no longer shields Shen. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug with where it would play the Taunt sound when dashing over . V1.0.0.94: * : heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 15/30/45/60/75. V1.0.0.87: * has been changed to work like a normal shield. ** It absorbs up to 50/100/150/200/250 damage. ** It has an 0.6 ability power ratio. * Fixed a bug with where Shen was able to teleport while he was taunted. V1.0.0.85: * : ** Damage gained from health reduced to 3.5% from 4%. ** Cooldown reduction on champion hit reduced to 2 from 3. * : damage reduced to 50/95/140/185/230 from 50/100/150/200/250. * : base block amount reduced to 40/70/100/130/160 from 40/75/110/145/180. * : cooldown increased to 180/150/120 from 150/135/120. V1.0.0.83: * : ** Damage modified to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.6. * : ** Energy cost modified to 45 from 60/55/50/45/40. ** Cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5, from 3. ** It now blocks damage from every hit for 1.5 seconds. ** It blocks 40/75/110/145/180 damage from all non-turret damage sources. * : ** Energy cost upon hitting a champion increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9. * : ** Shield decreased to 300/525/750 from 400/600/800. ** Duration reduced to 7.5 from 8.5. ** It no longer refunds the cooldown when interrupted. V1.0.0.82: * Fixed a bug where was not displaying properly with death recap. V1.0.0.81: Added. * : Hits a target enemy for magic damage, and marks the target for allies to see. Allied units that attack the marked enemy target get healed over several seconds. * : Shen defends against the next champion attack or spell, blocking much of the damage from it. * : Shen dashes towards target location, taunting enemies he passes through. * (Ultimate): Shen places a shield on himself and on a target ally which absorbs damage. After channeling for several seconds, Shen teleports to the target ally. * (Innate): Every 8 seconds, Shen’s next attack deals bonus damage based on his max health. Being attacked by enemy champions makes this passive occur more frequently. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事